Desperation and Then Some
by Formerly Known As
Summary: Strange things happen late at night when surfing the internet. You can meet all sorts of interesting people. And sometimes they come to meet you.
1. Late At Night

Desperation and Then Some  
By Formerly Known As  
  
Congratulate me! I've finally got off my lazy butt and decided what direction   
this story is taking. This chapter is more or less the same as ever, but with a   
little luck, there will be other chapters in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Robotnik or any of those characters. I do own   
Jamie, steal her and suffer a slow roast barbeque in the darkest pits of hell,   
or from my lawyers. Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
**************************  
Chapter 1  
Late At Night  
  
There reaches certain times of night when things begin to get a little weird. And then there are times of night when things get really weird. For example, three in the morning and having consumed but a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a package of hot chocolate mix (because it is summer and far too hot to actually make a cup of cocoa). Add the mixture a desperate need to write something adequate and an even more desperate need for a few stinkin' reviews at fanfiction.net, and things go right out of focus.  
  
At least that's how things were going for Jamie. Out of focus. Not in the physical way. No, she could see clear as ever (which actually wasn't all that clear since she never wore her glasses). Things were going out of focus in the emotional and mental way. Little things seemed a lot bigger at three in the morning. Like the fact that no one had reviewed her work since noon that day. Or the fact that she had just logged onto a website that said "Warning: Danger of Self Insertion Reality Ahead" (she had this nasty feeling in the back of her mind that the warning was a deadly serious one, but that just may have been caused by her parakeet suddenly beginning to sing the theme from the Twighlight Zone). Or the fact that they were out of ice cream. That one seemed really important for some reason, even though she was the one who had finished off the ice cream about an hour ago.  
  
On the other hand, the really big things didn't seem all that important. Like the fact that the computer had crashed five times in the last twelve minutes (at least according to the clock on the computer, though the clock might have become messed up from all the random crashing). Or the fact that she still had to get her permit by the end of the week or lose all computer privileges and   
Jamie still hadn't even picked up a manual. Or the fact that a big fat man was currently holding a big laser gun to her head and yelling something about that damn hedgehog.   
  
That one probably should have bothered Jamie, but for some reason, it didn't. She looked at the fat man and slowly blinked her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" she asked slowly.  
  
A vein on the fat man's neck bulged out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING IN   
YOUR KITCHEN!?!?!"  
  
Jamie blinked slowly. "Oh that's right. We're in the living room. Okay then." And Jamie turned back to her computer screen and did her best to ignore the fat man screaming in her ear. She just hoped her parents didn't wake up. They would be so pissed if they found out she had a guy in the house this late at night. For some reason, the fact that the guy had a laser gun and would probably shoot her parents if they came in the room didn't seem to worry her. Nor did the fact that he would probably shoot her in a moment's notice bother Jamie. She just wished her damn parakeet would stop singing the theme from the Twilight Zone. 


	2. Stupid Exclamations

Desperation and Then Some  
By Formerly Known As 

Author's Note: Well here's something you never thought would happen! Another chapter to this story. But as it stands, this story looks like it wants to be written this summer…and may keep me up in the process. But then, that's what summer's for! Isn't it? Well, regardless.

Meant to make this chapter longer but for some reason, when I reached this point, it spoke as the end of the chapter to me. So here it is, in all its short glory. 

I know you all hate that but well…That's just the way it's gonna be.

Chapter 2  
Stupid Exclamations 

The fat man currently looked about ready to explode. The vein on his neck was twice the size it should have been. His face had gone he same cherry red as his shirt. Considering the gun and the man's impressive (to understate the subject) size, Jamie should have been petrified. Instead she found it hilarious. It could have been the early hour of the morning? Night? Whatever. Or could it have Jamie's horrible sense of humor. Or perhaps a combination of the two.

Jamie turned her chair slightly to get a better view of the fat man with the gun. She stared up at the fat man's red face, trying hard not to snicker. That probably would have been a bad thing. He was shaking now, the gun gripped tightly in his hand, causing the gun barrel to sway back and forth. Not that the man needed to really do much aiming since he was about a foot away from Jamie. 

"Who…are…you?" snarled the fat man.

Jamie blinked a little offended. After all, it was HER house (or at least her parents' house), not his. He should be answering her questions, not the other way around. Then again, thought Jamie, she didn't really have any questions she wanted to ask him, except perhaps how he had gotten into her living room. Besides, it never was very smart to argue with guys with guns.

"The name's Jamie," she replied, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Who are you, again?"

The fat man stared down at her in shock. Apparently that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Which annoyed Jamie considering it was the correct answer to his question after all. What did he expect her to answer with? 'Hi, I'm Wonder Woman. Do you know the way to the Justice League?' 

The fat man recovered and drew himself up proudly, the gun still fixed on Jamie. "I," he declared with all the dignity he could muster up, "am Ivo Robotnik, the great ruler—"

Jamie snorted. "Great's about right."

She then watched in fascination as the fat man proceeded to turn an even deeper shade of red, a feat Jamie had not thought possible. The gun stopped swaying from side to side as his grip tightened and Jamie suspected, for she could not see through his gloves, that his knuckles would be white. She was also vaguely surprised that the gun had not gone off yet, effectively killing her, considering the strength of his grip on the gun. But second after second, Jamie was surprised at her continued existence. And at the shade the fat guy was turning. 

"I SHALL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" he finally roared.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Dude, you've had the damn gun pointed at my head for the last thirty minutes or so. Either pull the damn trigger or get out of my house!"

He stared at her, mouth agape slightly. Jamie just rolled her eyes again. This was starting to get kind of lame. For having a gun pointed at her head at point blank range, this was getting kind of lame. Jamie never thought she'd see the day.

But then again, hell, it was night time anyway!

It was then that things went to hell. Minus the hand basket.

"Jamie? Jamie sweetheart?" A soft voice called from the end of the hallway outside of the living room.

Jamie's eyes went wide and more fear showed in them at that moment then during the entire conversation with Robotnik.

"Oh crap! It's my mother!"


End file.
